


Her Mission

by tigereyes45



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: AU, Gen, Sibling dynamic, changling claire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Claire had one job. As she glimpses into the mirror, dark, chalky purple skin and glowing yellow eyes glimpse back. They stare not only at her room, or herself but straight into her soul. In moments like these, reality often slips away from her. That soul-piercing gaze takes hold of her. Long, dagger-like fingernails drive themselves into her chest.





	Her Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowMagicalGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/gifts).

> This was requested by yellowmagicalgirl on tumblr.

Claire had one job. As she glimpses into the mirror, dark, chalky purple skin and glowing yellow eyes glimpse back. They stare not only at her room, or herself but straight into her soul. In moments like these, reality often slips away from her. That soul-piercing gaze takes hold of her. Long, dagger-like fingernails drive themselves into her chest. With a strength she knows isn’t much they manage to drag her body away from her and straight into the deep dark recesses of her mind.

There they throw everything back at her. Her first fight, her first loss, all the lies she has been telling the real Claire’s parents. The lie that is ultimately herself. It was a great task keeping the life busy and straighten out. She’s been here long enough to have the parents fooled. She had them around her fingers, just like the students at school, and the teachers, and well everyone. She was the magnetic daughter of the mayor after all. Public speaking has become a very important part of this mission. Even if it’s as an aside to it. The training may help later when she worked her way to the top of the Janus order.

Everything was working out. Claire had come to terms with it all. The lying, her first kill, all the fighting at night just to come home and finish all her homework up in the early hours of dawn. At least Strickler was one of her teachers. The leader of the Janus order was quick to remind her of her duties to the order and to keep up appearances. She never risked slipping in his class especially. Yes, she was in a great place for everything.

Then her human parents had another child. At first, she tried to hold and help with the baby. She came up with hundreds of excuses to see and be near him. Every time he would look at her face and scream. His cries never quieted and his face was always a violent shade of red by the time his parents would pull her away. After months of this obvious pattern, his parents had come to a decision. Claire had to be kept away.

He was a risk to her identity being revealed. So when it was her mission or a child she shouldn’t have been surprised that they chose her mission. They chose to take him away. She found the goblins in his room. Without thinking she had killed them all. Green blood-covered Enrique’s room. It only took moments to clean it all up. Enrique was quiet during it all. His only cry was when Claire first entered the room before she let her changling form slip out.

When soft human flesh was replaced with a solid stone layer Enrique actually laughed. His giggles echo in her ears as she got rid of his goblins. Now they stood in her room. Blood still on her skin as Erinque picks at a crack on her arm. He is happy, and for once not scared. Did he know she was always faking being human? She isn’t really a troll either. A changling doesn’t completely belong to either side. They belong to the order and their missions. To their fellow changlings. Even though can never trust any of those things they belong too.

They sat in her room for a long time. She had to think about who and what she was. Claire knows what her mission is. She only has one true job after all. Her long, thick, stony fingers curl around his head. His soft blonde locks cling to her rough fingers. They probably felt like rocks scratching against his head but he doesn’t cry out. Maybe he knew the truth. Maybe he knew from the very beginning that she wasn’t his real sister. That she shared no blood with him.

Her mission was to collect information throughout the town. To weave a net of hundreds and thousands of people so her connections would be everywhere. For the most part, Claire had enjoyed her job. She enjoyed meeting the humans and getting to know them. Learning from Strickler the best way to manipulate them was something she was great at. As a tapping starts outside her bedroom window Claire holds Enrique closer to her body. She presses his head into her chest as his fingers grab at the crack again. She had loved her life. The lock on her window clicks out of place as long slim arms open it slowly. Was she really going to do this? A heart she once thought was stone as well beats faster in her chest. She already knows the answer. Their ugly eyes shine with malicious in the night air. She picks up her wooden staff from on top of the dresser. The smell of the darklands clings to their bodies. They rush!

Claire wouldn’t let them take her brother.

**Author's Note:**

> For my 21st birthday I am taking requests from 10/16/2019-10/23/2019 on my tumblr page tigereyes45. Any fandom or ship.


End file.
